


it's like you're my mirror

by babieken



Series: Is it love? [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: ? I think, Angst, Angst with Happy Ending?, M/M, Verbal Fight, i almost tagged this wrong...., i mean it's gonna be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Jaehwan had been calling him for the last week almost every night. Wonshik let it ring until it stopped and then in a few hours, when he knew the other was asleep, he would send a text apologizing and promising to call the older back. But he hadn’t yet.





	it's like you're my mirror

**Author's Note:**

> hi uwu sorry this is a bit sad :( but it's not too bad don't worry  
also I know this is listed under the kenvi series but this one is not happening in the same au as the other ones. meaning they're not in a relationship here.  
(the title is from the song mirrors by Justin Timberlake and has absolutely nothing to do with the plot sdjfksdjf I was lost okay?)

His phone rang for the second time that night. Same ringtone. Same person.

Wonshik didn’t know what he was doing, why he wasn’t answering his phone. It wasn’t like he didn’t like the person on the other side of the line, quite the contrary.

Jaehwan had been calling him for the last week almost every night. Wonshik let it ring until it stopped and then in a few hours, when he knew the other was asleep, he would send a text apologizing and promising to call the older back. But he hadn’t yet. He had tried. He stared at the contact for minutes but didn’t hit call. He wasn’t sure whether he was mad at the other or embarrassed of himself. They hadn’t seen each other in months.

It had been like this from the beginning though. They used to call and chat every day, keeping up with each other’s schedules. But their daily talk became less and less frequent with Wonshik being occupied with setting up his newly established label and Jaehwan with yet another musical. He missed him. Missed him so much. But he just couldn’t. Didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what he wanted to hear. Was he afraid? Maybe. Mad? Also maybe? At whom? Jaehwan or himself, he didn’t know.

The buzzing of Wonshik’s phone stopped along with his heart for 0.02 seconds. A cold feeling of pain spread through his chest but he ignored it as he has been doing it for the past few weeks. Instead, he drowned himself in his work until his burning eyes were fighting to stay open, trying to repress his worries.

He didn’t know what time it was, he never bothered to check. He heard a noise from outside. It was faint but he felt the vibrations of the front door being opened and closed. Was it morning already? He checked his phone, but it wasn’t. Just a little past three in the morning. He left his chair to check if anyone was breaking into his office. All the lights were off except for one wall lamp. The person standing inside the office and looking around was the last person he expected to see.

It was not a burglar. Not his manager. Not the security guy.

It was Jaehwan.

“Nice place,” he casually said with a hint of bitterness in his voice, Wonshik didn’t miss it. “I’m impressed. Sorry I didn’t bring anything, the stores are closed at this hour,”

“Jaehwan? Are you drunk- How did you get in?” Wonshik’s brain wasn’t working properly. Maybe all that time staring at the computer screen was making him hallucinate.

“You used the same passcode. And the guy at the door knew me. I’m kinda famous, you know? Told him I was gonna surprise you,” Jaehwan said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. He took a few steps around the six desks in the corner, dragging his fingers along the edges.

“...you were?” Wonshik asked, voice trembling. Why was he shaking?

“Were you surprised?” The older stopped walking and turned to face Wonshik, looking him straight in the eyes in the dim light of the office. “Or shocked? Because there’s a difference.”

“I…” Wonshik opened his mouth but Jaehwan didn’t let him speak. Not that he knew what to say.

“Why were you ignoring my calls?” Jaehwan asked calmly. Or at least that’s how jaehwan wanted to sound like.

“I wasn’t ignoring them, I was just busy and-”

“And what? Didn’t have time for me?” Jaehwan interrupted him again, voice sharp. “Or just didn’t care?”

There was a long pause. Wonshik’s heart felt like it was beating 20000 times per minute. His fingers felt stone-cold and his face slowly burned up. He had to sit down. Thankfully, a desk chair was just two steps away from him. He sat down taking a deep breath and turned his face over to his left where the older was standing on the other side of the desks.

“Did you?” Wonshik asked hoarsely. 

“_What?_” The older almost shouted.

“Did _ you _ care?” Wonshik repeated, gaining all his courage.

“How dare you! You _ fucking _ left!” Jaehwan shouted, fist almost touching the desk in front of him but he stopped before he hit it.

“So that’s what this is all about?” Wonshik chuckled bitterly.

“Is this a joke to you?”

“Jaehwan, we had a conversation. We discussed this!” Wonshik slowly raising his voice. He suddenly felt the urge to get up from the chair and turned his body towards the other to fully face him.

“No, we didn’t. You _ announced _ it. And we listened.”

“Why are you being like this? You didn’t even send me flowers for the launch.”

“Oh like you send me flowers and come to support me on my shows?” he arched his brow and (triumphantly) turned toward the window.

“Jae, I just _ launched _ my own company,” Wonshik tried to defend himself. It was true but deep down he knew he was making excuses.

“And I _ fucking missed you!_” Jaehwan cried out and turned around toward the younger in full anger. His eyes were filled with tears that stood out in the dim light.

Wonshik was frozen on the spot. The cold pain crept back but this time more intensely. He felt a wet track on his cheek. 

Time seemed to stop when their teary eyes met. In a mere glimpse, pain, hurt, longing, and love were wordlessly communicated from one boy to the other, their pent up emotions clearly written in their eyes. When Jaehwan couldn’t bear the raw eye contact anymore, he sniffed softly dropped his head low.

“I miss you so much,” he murmured, voice barely audible even in the heavy silence of the office. he looked up slowly with puffy eyes and the tip of his nose dusted pink. Wonshik’s heart missed a beat.

Wonshik didn’t know how he got his legs to work but suddenly, he found himself beside Jaehwan, his arms wrapped tightly around the older.he felt his repressed pain leave his body and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding for so long it felt like he hadn’t been breathing right for weeks.

Jaehwan’s rapid breathing signaled Wonshik that the older was crying too. His face was buried in Wonshik’s shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around his middle as if he was afraid the younger would run away.

“Shh… I’m here, I missed you too baby” Wonshik whispered in his ear because he didn’t trust his voice not to crack.

“I’m sorry... so so sorry,” Jaehwan’s grip tightened around his waist and he matched him with his grip around his shoulder. He could feel Jaehwan’s shaking voice against his shoulder.

“No,” Jaehwan mumbled. “_I _ am sorry. I’m so stupid.” He pushed his face deeper into Wonshik’s comforting neck.

“We’re both stupid,” Wonshik chuckled while running his fingers through the older’s soft curls which he was just now noticing. “Your hair looks nice, let me see,” he said, unwrapping his arms around Jaehwan’s shoulder. The other pulled back just enough to face the younger. Wonshik ran his fingers through Jaehwan’s curly fringe and moved it aside to reveal the other’s eyes. “Cute,” he cooed.

“Yours is nice, too,” Jaehwan giggled, touching the golden strands in Wonshik’s hair.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, just looking at each other and basking in each other’s presence.

“Do you wanna sit down? The sofa in my studio is pretty comfy,” Wonshik suggested.

Jaehwan yawned. “Actually, do you still keep a futon in your studio?”

Wonshik couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh so you’re staying the night?”

“Don’t pretend like you had any plans on going home tonight,” Jaehwan teased, rolling his eyes at him.

“Fine. Would you like a spare toothbrush as well?” Wonshik asked formally but he couldn't keep a smile from pulling at the corners of his lips.

“You have spare toothbrush?” Jaehwan asked with wide eyes. He shouldn’t really be surprised at this point.

“Of course I do, I’m not an imbecile,” Wonshik laughed while pulling the older into his studio by his wrist. He didn’t plan on letting go of him any time soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> how was it? I made myself emo writing this :))))  
my first 'lovers' fight' scene (I know I said they're not together (yet) but we all know they love each other the most....)  
anyway let me know what you think about this? kudos and comments are very appreciated <3  
and thanks to lin for unofficially prompting this and beta'ing.  
find me on [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  



End file.
